lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Chase McFly/My True Thoughts on Lab Rats: Elite Force
From the first scene of the spin-off, I knew something was horribly wrong. It was supposed to start with Mighty Med being destroyed by a band of unknown supervillains. Not with the Lab Rats cast. Apparently, Mr. Terror's ark had already been wrapped up, as they had captured her. And that meant...she hadn't destroyed Mighty Med. I was hoping Gao, Lexi, Tank, or Sebastian had destroyed Mighty Med, but nope. They just introduced some new villains and called it a day. The following episodic scenarios would have been acceptable to me: 1. A two-parter premiere, showing Skylar, Kaz, and Oliver's last day at Mighty Med, battle with Mr. Terror, discovery of the destroyed Mighty Med, searching for the superheroes, and showing up in Mission Creek to talk to Donald in the first hour. The second hour could be like the existing Rise of Five, but with much better Skoliver and Kaziver interaction, no Oliver abuse, and no shape-shifters-our existing villains instead. 2. If they are to do a training episode, it should definetley be an episode where Kaz is able to mature after Oiver outshines him and Donald falls onto the Davenhead, causing Kaz to need to save him. This would strengthen the Kaziver friendship and enable Kaz to be much more appreciated as a character and by the team. The Brylar interaction should change as well-they should bond in a far different way from rough-housing. 3. If Skylar is to get her powers back, rather than dashing our hopes and dreams and such, Oliver could simply ask Chase if he could make a device to remove the evil from contaminated superpowers as well as a time machine. Perhaps the three of them would succeed in making the devices, go back in time, and remove the evil from Skylar's powers after the powers were placed back into the tube by Oliver and Kaz. Oliver would give present-day Skylar the fixed powers, Skylar would probably hug and kiss Oliver, and Chase would take them home. The Braz subplot about petsitting is a good idea-if the pig is owned by Gao or Bridget in disguise, who goes down and steals the newly-made superhero list. 4. It would be interesting to have Bree or Chase go evil and join forces with the villain. Maybe Davenport Tower could even be destroyed by the traitor! Perhaps the EF would resort to desperate measures and call the remaining superheroes to help. They could reference the rebuilding of Mighty Med too. 5. It is interesting to meet Kaz' family, as well as learn his last name, which I hope is Duncan. Perhaps Kyle comes to the Academy, where the EF is staying temporarily with Adam and Leo. 6. Maybe Oliver and Chase could swap minds, to get a taste of each other's lives. We could see some epic Brylar as Skylar tries to lure Bree away from the bad side. 7. Crossbow could still debut in the 7th episode, where the missing superhero list is tracked down. Maybe Tank gets defeated and Mighty Med is rebuilt. 8. Now headquartered at the New Mighty Med, the Elite Force needs help from Calderan friends of Skylar's. Tasha could have her baby, whose name should be Ellen, with Leo and Daniel there in the episode. 9. A bionics vs superpowers competition could ensue. Alan or Gus need to appear. 10. It would still make sense for Skylar to lose some of her powers from The Arcturion. Perry would certainly need to make an appearance. 11. Skylar and Oliver seriously need to date! 12. As for the finale, it should be an epic two-hour action-packed reunion version of the Attack. And finally, we need a lot of faithfulness to Mighty med throughout these episodes1 What scenarios did you want in Elite Force? Category:Blog posts